


A Cure For His Ills

by LiterateGamer



Series: Persona One-Shots. [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterateGamer/pseuds/LiterateGamer





	A Cure For His Ills

 

_"Breaking News. Recent reports state that the leader of the Phantom Thieves, previously stated to have been captured by the Police, is dead. The cause of death is suicide. More to the story as events unfold."_

 

 

A sudden knock to the door shook Tae out of her trance. A moment of sudden anxiety as she pawed at her desk for the remote, her eyes darting to and fro in the well-lit waiting room of her clinic. Her breath broke, a sudden exhalation of air that shattered the moment it was pushed from her lungs. She clicked the screen off, standing up, wavering in her step as she turned the small corner towards the door.

She prepared a cold speech of being closed for the night, but the sight that lay before her took her for an even bigger loop. His hair was messier than the usual shag he always sported, his eyes, normally so calm and determined, now in a half conscious daze. His body, often in a straightened, reserved posture, held against the walls of the corridor just outside her clinic's entrance. Blood was marked on his uniform; ugly, deformed bruises on what could be seen of his ghostly pale skin. He showed signs of physical and mental impairment, yet the lack of a smirk to meeting her told her more than any quick examination could.

"Tae..." 

His voice was drained, completely devoid of the cocky mannerisms or playful tones she'd slowly begun to know him for in the past months. He was more vulnerable than she'd ever seen him before, and the thought alone of someone like him being brought this low terrified, and enraged her. She took action, a sudden burst of adrenaline as he slumped against her touch. Her arms coiled around him, holding him in as tears threatened to sneak into her sight. She wouldn't let them. Not tonight.

 

"What have you gotten yourself into, my little guinea pig?" Worry was clear in her voice, holding unto the boy tight.

 

"Lean against me, we're heading into the exam room." A coolness to her voice, followed by a hum of agreement from him, as they walked through blue doors, the three meter distance between the waiting and exam rooms a sudden million miles for both of them. Tae's mind raced, a million thoughts gathering throughout as she placed all the pieces against each other. The news report, his sudden appearance, the markings on his body...

  

But all of that could wait for later. His health, his safety, was first.

 

 

 

Tae let out a final, begrudging sigh, her body falling back against the black chair of her examination room. She looked towards the boy on her bed, sleeping peacefully, his body now covered with a series of bandages and gauze. It pained her to see him like this. Her Guinea Pig.

 

Her  _Akira_.

 

She bit at the end of her fountain pen harshly.

 

She surveyed the data she'd collected from him. Physical, and mental impairment, trouble focusing on auditory and visual stimuli... And signs of an overdose on components normally used in incredibly minuscule quantities in relaxants... or in abundance in military truth serum. He was lucky to remain undamaged permanently, the injuries he had were nothing to scoff at. But he'd pull through. He always did.

 

She leaned from her chair, sliding across the floor to the bedside. Putting the clipboard on her lap and the pen on her pocket, her hands soon drifted towards him. They slid across his bandaged torso, feeling the lean, well built muscles and smooth, glistening skin. He let his breath rise and fall, her senses suddenly enthralled by the palpitations of his heart. She bit her lip, running her nails one last time before backing up, the sudden movement of his form the reason for her doing so.

 

He slowly sat up, wincing and groaning as he did, propping himself on his elbows as steel eyes focused on her. She placed a stilling hand on his neck, and gave a sharp, demanding nod. "Down."

 

"I'm alri-"

  
"I said down."

 

She sighed, pressing unto his neck as a warning before pulling back, arms crossed across her chest. She sported a rather nasty frown, almond eyes piercing through his tired grey, demanding answers without a single spoken word.

 

"Tell me what happened. Tell me why you were dropped off in front of my clinic, why you're in such a state. Don't lie to me either. I saw the reports, they said you were dead."

 

He gave a tired exhale, falling back against the bed, eyes idly scanning the many intricacies of pure white ceiling. He wasn't getting out of this one, that much he knew.

 

"I'm dead. Or well, I'm supposed to be... It's all very, very complicated, Takemi-san."

"Tae, Akira. Tae."

 

She rubbed her temple, feeling the trickle of a slow migraine.

 

"Start talking, Akira."

 

 

The tale was long, detailed. A distilled version full of questioning and explanation from either party. Once it was over, Tae had a much bigger picture than she previously thought possible. The existence of another world made quite a bit of sense, in retrospective. After all, the many cases of the Phantom Thieves wouldn't have been possible with normal means. The mystery of the change of heart, veiled deeply behind the curtains of cognitive pscience... It was all quite overwhelming, but she caught on quick. And in the end, this also explained why he came with cuts and bruises so often, and why he healed up so quickly. 

 

But all of that didn't matter. That much was apparent through the angered scowl that Akira was receiving. He expected a slap, a punch, anything. Instead, what he got, was a gentle embrace. Her arms coiled around the now upright boy, careful to not press his injuries or cause him pain. Scarlet nails ran across his back, sending shivers up and down the surprised boy's spine. She rested her chin against his neck, a soft kiss upon his jawline before withdrawing, a small smile present, hiding the inherent distress in her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, a soft hum from his vocal chords signifying the knot that had formed. 

 

She beat him to it anyways.

 

"Never do that again. Ever. Don't make me thing you're dead, don't leave me in the dark. Don't leave me, Akira... You're my little guinea pig."

  
She smiled. It was full of sorrow. He was stunned, eyes wide in sudden realization as the gentle flush of her cheeks grew and grew. He pondered what to do, his analytical mind racing faster than any shogi match or Persona battle ever could, a warning in the back of his mind to choose his next words wisely.

 

" _Your_  Guinea Pig?"

 

She focused on him, clutched her pen tightly.

 

He smirked, A sight that could warm her heart any day. That devilish smirk that he gave whenever he let his mask down, that glint in his eyes that only a true leader could have. It made her heart race, a sudden drive of emotion that she would not dare show beyond the flaring of her pupils. 

 

"I promise, Tae. I am yours, after all."

 

His voice was cool, a sharp contrast to the sudden blush he sported. For a moment, they were silent, both slightly stunned at the severity of his insinuation.

 

"You do realize what you're implying, right?" She was first to break the silence, eyes narrowed, suddenly focused. Her face was grim, devoid of the emotion that threatened to escape her. 

 

After all, this was very serious. Nine years in age difference, currently a student, a minor... If what he was implying was truly what she thought, the risk would be greater than anything she'd ever done. She could lose everything, a scandal to rival The Plague itself.

 

Yet the thought still excited her. Looking at him right now, with those fearless, determined eyes, it felt like she was a giddy, dumb high-school girl again. Like she could have the entire world swept under her, and it wouldn't make a single difference.

 

"I love you."

 

His voice was suddenly hoarse, a true manly grit that made her shiver.

 

"A-Akira... This isn't... A game. This is serious. You know how serious it is, right? What's at stake if..." Her words were cut short once she peered into his eyes one final time. In the past months that she had interacted with this boy -nay, this man-, she'd not once seen such a fierce, undying determination in those steel orbs. That was her answer. That was all she needed.

 

And just like that, she let herself go. The dam of emotion that had grown inside her burst open, sending her forward unto Akira. His arms quickly closed around her, strong despite the injuries he sported, holding her midsection tightly against his nearly naked chest. 

Their lips joined, locking together for brief moments, separating only to search for another angle, to taste the other in a new fashion. A barrage of clouded judgement that interpreted itself in a dance of the flesh. His hands pressed against the soft cotton of her lab-coat, hiking it up with a primal need that terrified and excited him.

Her lips were assailed by his tongue, sliding across her lower lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. She obliged, locking unto his with her own, their bodies pressing against each other as much as they could without intruding upon Akira's fresh wounds. Hands grazed skin and fabric, short breaths and gasps alongside the wet smacking of lips echoing throughout the room.

They pulled back, thin strings of saliva evidence of their connection. Looking unto each other's eyes, there was little more than a second of hesitation before they were on the move once more. Tae quickly shed her coat, throwing it to the side haphazardly before pushing towards the young man's waiting arms. A certain finality was present with each touch, with each wandering caress of skin. 

He held her close, pulling her harshly against his battered form. A growl from him, a content, playful hum from her. Nails brushed his back gently, tracing little circles as his hands began to knead and grasp possessively at her hips. She soon climbed upon the bed, legs quickly placed at the sides of his own, pushing him against the piece of equipment firmly. He was panting as much as she was, heavy rasps of breath clearly exacerbated by his wounds. His eyes scanned her form over him, as she leaned back, letting her thighs rest upon his knees as she pulled one strap of the short black dress she always wore. One, then the other, the straps fell from her shoulders, sliding down her arms slowly, catching at the elbow as she crossed both upon her chest. She gave him a knowing smile, a small smirk upon noticing his clear focus upon her.

Her fingers dipped unto the fabric at her chest, revealing more and more of the pale skin at her cleavage. She pulled it down further, letting the dark fabric slip from her breasts, revealing her brassiere-encased form to his eyes. 

He raked over her form, her perfectly formed breasts covered by a simple black bra, with little skulls upon it. He couldn't help the tiny chuckle that escaped him, earning a light squeeze upon his thighs by her own, a small warning from the smug doctor. She leaned towards him, grasping unto his hands, suddenly sitting at his sides. He was rather stiff, and not in the way she wanted him to be. Grasping tightly upon them, she quickly led his hands towards her chest, cupping herself through him. She gave him as slight squeeze, feeling around the marks of his wrists. Were this any other situation, she would've playfully chided him on the contents of said marks.

"You can touch me, Little Guinea Pig. This night, you're studying me." She caressed his cheeks, lingering on each bruise as his own hands began to knead and prod at her covered breasts. He explored her with an innate curiosity, his hands pawing at her chest constantly. She let out little gasps whenever he pressed unto her in a particular way, little chuckles whenever he tickled at her ribs, followed by tiny moans as his hands pushed beneath the piece of skull-patterned underwear. He grasped her nipples, the motion pushing her bra up for him to see. Rosy peaks at the end of perfect mounds, it was almost instinct to pull his body op to meet them with his mouth.

"Someone's eager..."

She grasped his hair, fingers interlacing with the curly logs of that lovable shag. She tugged at him, moans from her throat when he rolled his tongue across her nipple. He suckled at her breast like a babe, bit down unto the nubs playfully, tried anything to hear that melodious voice cry out.

And gods above, did it ever cry out. Time and time again her voice rasped against her throat, small gasps that became drawn out groans, her hips pulsing, bucking back and forth against his legs, a needy rut that made both of them exclaim. She ground against him every time he hit a particularly sensitive nerve, clutching unto his hair and mewling out his name. The heat that was building in the depths of her lower abdomen ever growing, making itself apparent as their little romp continued. 

Tae's short dress was a blessing on this night, the fabric hanging unto the top of her creamy thighs, revealing a tease of what lay between them. One grind too many, and Akira pulled back from her now marked breasts. He looked towards her, mouth open, eyes glazed over and breath short, and he let out a growl. A growl that shook her form, as she saw his eyes light up once more, his hands moving quickly upon the red grommet belt she wore as a highlight, nearly tearing it apart with a surprising desperation to pull it off. It was soon thrown to the side with dispassionate disregard, and his hands were up on her ass. He pressed harshly, digging his nails unto her supple behind beyond the dark fabric, pulling her towards him, his hips rutting upwards, crashing against her covered, heated core. A groan cut-short, as he hiked up her dress to her waist, grabbing hold of round globes and grasping as roughly as could be deemed suitable.

He'd finally let himself go, had let his body take control of his mind, and take control it did. It was terrifyingly exciting for both of them, as they let go of any and all hesitation, and pounced upon each other once more. She undid his belt, quickly and deftly as his hands kept groping her ass. His teeth found her breasts, traveled to her neck, left marks that could not be covered, that would be easily seen. He needed to let everyone else know, she was his, and no one else's. Her soft gasps and withheld moans only served to stoke the fire in his soul. 

His belt was thrown to the side, and soon she stood upon the bed, feet at the sides of his body, pulling the dress up and over her head before throwing it away, while he hurriedly kicked off his pants. Their shoes long gone, they stood in nothing but the last vestige of underwear. Panties that bore the same pattern as the bra, with a darker spot signifying their wearers' arousal. Boxers that sported an impressive, throbbing bulge, proof of Joker's virility and desire. She straddled him once more, her hands pressing his body fully against the bed, leaning back and propping herself against the bed to grind against his excited cock, eliciting soft gasps from the two as she teased them both. She let herself drag unto him, the dampness of her arousal already prevalent through the soft silk of her panties. His hands roamed her hips, tracing lines to her breasts and abdomen, pinching, nipping whenever needed. He truly could not believe what was happening.

He had never felt this much emotion, this much adrenaline. Even the most arduous escapade into a Palace, even the long and hard-fought battle against the Reaper... None of it made his heart pound in his chest or his loins ache like she did. His feelings for her were pure, built from the ground up ever since she saw those beautiful chocolate eyes, ever since she came into his life. Over and over again he'd come to her, talked to her. He'd spent hours speaking with her about life during trials, had gotten to know her as more than just a friend, or an acquaintance... She was a woman in his eyes.

A groan burst from his lips as a hand held unto his erection through his boxers, rubbing back and forth against the covered head. He grit his teeth, bucking unto her palm, deft hands that rubbed and pressed in just the right way. He let out a moan, followed by a bit of a whimper when she gave a hard tug. 

"Seems as if though my little guinea pig isn't so little..." She caught his lips with her teeth, a small pull before she lapped at the offended area. "Do you want to touch me like this?"

What else could he do but nod?

She guided his hands, shivering under the waves of sudden excitement and adrenaline. Slowly, and with her guidance, he began to trail down her stomach, towards the hem of her panties. He dragged his fingers along the elastic, slipping into to touch the skin of her pelvis before pulling back out again, eventually rubbing against her from outside the fabric. His index and middle finger rubbed circles at the top of her damp pussy, sending her into short lived moans and jolts of energy. He experimented, pressing and rubbing at her in any way that elicited reaction. 

Looking into her eyes, he felt like he was intimately connected to her. He could see every little detail from this close. The way her breasts jiggled with every raspy breath, the way her mouth kept open, allowing gasps and moans to escape. The way she closed her eyes when he touched her in just the right way, the way her abdomen folded into itself with an exotic dancer's grace. 

Eventually, she placed her hands upon his shoulders, light pressure indicating him to stop. She tried her best to collect herself, to regain her long lost composure. Her hands still hovered over his head, caressing the back of his neck and coiling themselves over the shaggy mop. She leaned to his ear, a small bite to his lobe before her voice sneaked its' way into his mind.

"I want you to taste me, my little guinea pig..." It was sultry, hot, heavy. It shook him to the core.

She didn't let him respond, pushing him unto his back. She loomed over him, a predatory stance while she crawled towards his chest. He felt trapped, a piece of meat ready to submit, to be devoured by the feral beast that savored every inch of his skin. She pressed her torso against his, a raspy hum as she dragged across his bandaged chest. She rubbed against the exposed skin, sensitive shocks flowing through Akira as he focused on every second of contact.

He was greeted with the sudden musk of her arousal. Her knees were each posed at the sides of his head, her body slightly raised for his comfort. She propped herself with a hand, her other leaning down to rub at the damp spot of her panties. She hummed, biting her lip, husky voice calling out for him. 

"Akira..."

His hands quickly grasped unto her supple, creamy thighs. He rubbed at the skin, his head pulling upwards, a small pain ascending his chest quickly pushed away by the thought of tasting her. She grasped at the fabric, pulling it to the side with little hesitation, revealing herself to him in such a spectacular way.

It was beautiful. Glistening pink lips, leaking the sweet drool of her quim, positively throbbing in need for affection. He couldn't help but dig in, his mouth latching itself unto the sweet nub of her clit, suckling and kissing at the bundle of nerves sweetly. The moan she made was absolute ambrosia to his mind. It was one of surprise, and the hands that dug into his curls were proof of that.

"Ngh~! Akira...!"

The taste was incredible. Sweet and sour, it seemed to enthrall Akira in the way nothing else had done. His tongue pressed itself flat against her clit, dragging down unto the needy hole below, slipping into the tight confines of her cunt. The muscles of her insides clenched against the invading organ, pulling him further into her. She mewled, grasping at her breast roughly when his thumb struck against her clit. He needed more. More. More!

He dug into her, mercilessly striking against each and every weak spot he could find. He tore through her insides with his tongue, kissed and suckled unto her needy lips, and eventually pulled back to fuck her with index and middle. In and out he pumped, his tongue and mouth joining the fray whenever he could, spreading her apart with his fingers only to dig back unto that delicious, horny cunt. He was hard, cock threatening to burst from his boxers at any second. 

"Fuck! There, there! Fuck me, fuck!"

Tae was vivid, every strike from the boy seemed to hit her at her most vulnerable, each pump of his fingers sent her into a bigger craze than the last, moans turning quickly into barely contained screams. Her hands roughed her own breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples, even going as far as to lean down to bite at them, a noticeable desperation from the lack of his earlier touch. 

And then it hit. A sudden strike, and she locked up. Her thighs pressed against the sides of his head, her hands shooting unto the metal bars of the examination bed's, holding and tugging for dear life. Her hips bucked erratically, her pussy quivering, sending the clear juices of her quim down unto Akira's frenzied mouth. He gulped her offering, graciously accepting it, teasing her even as she rode the highest of her highs. His fingers dragged across her sensitive clit, his tongue trying its' best to gather every last drop. After all, one does not simply reject an offering from their master.

It took her a minute to cool off, the little pleasant aftershocks rocking her back and forth, slowly swaying her back unto the reality of her situation. And she adored it. She could hear his struggling pants, could feel the heavy, barely restrained breath against her. It turned her on like wildfire, igniting a living flame unto Death itself.

She quickly maneuvered, switching her position by a graceful turn, using the opportunity to pull down the now unnecessary and ruined underwear down each long, slender leg. She held herself up a knee at a time, stretching and bending her knees in a way that gave Akira a substantial show of her perfect ass, of the cunt he'd just partaken in, of the legs he would soon hold over his shoulders. 

"For that wonderful performance, I'll give you a special examination, my  _wonderful little guinea pig."  
  
_ She bowed down, feeling his hands once more at her ass, at her thighs. He was shaking, nervous, oh so lustful. A grasp at the steel rod that made his wonderful cock confirmed her suspicions. She could feel the beating of his accelerated heart through his member, a constant rhythm that made the doctor chuckle.

"It seems like you've been holding off for quite some time. It's not healthy for you to do so, Kurusu-kun."

It throbbed again. She giggled, and slowly peeled off the final vestige of clothed dignity he held. It popped out, large, thick, hard,  _perfect_. Her hand wrapped around its' base, inspecting the package. It was a wonderful cock, nearly artistic in its' beauty. The veins were pronounced, the engorged organ fitting perfectly within the confines of her hand. She pumped it once, twice, watching fine drops of precum seep from the glistening head. She smeared it across her palm, rubbing circles against the underhead with her fingers before lathering his cock up, her hand making soft smacks against his hairless pubis with every strong pump. He groaned, a pathetic little whimper before he dug into her cunt once more.

"All lubricated and raring to go~"

She pushed her body forward, bringing his hips up towards the waiting valley of her breasts. He raised them, anchoring his feet against the bed, the pain of movement nothing against the need for release. She grasped the lovely prick, rubbing it against the hardened nubs of her nipples before she arched her back, the movement enough to slide the cock against her chest. She pressed her elbows to the sides of her tits, snugly encasing the teen before she began to grind her body forward and back, sadly outside of the range of his mouth.

Not like he could use it. He was too busy moaning, giving sharp exclamations of pleasure, toes curling, teeth gritting when he felt suction against his balls, extra stimulation to go with the titfuck he was currently being gifted.

Over and over did she pump him into her tits, over and over did she suckle and lap at his balls. He was at her mercy, his entire lower half completely enslaved to the wonders of her flesh. 

A sudden loss of contact surprised him, a hint of disappointment finding itself burrowed into his mind. It was soon dashed, as he felt those skilled hands grab unto him once more, before a sudden feeling of damp heat reached him. She pushed him into her mouth, encasing the head into an airtight vacuum, her tongue giving him the same treatment he gave her. His taste was intoxicating, manly musk and sweetly salty fluids swirling into taste-buds and scent for a truly enrapturing experience. She pushed him past her tongue, her mouth giving warm abode to his meaty prick. 

Two, three, four, five inches of him went inside her waiting hole. She grasped at the remaining, pumping just right to compensate for the lack of her mouth. The head slipped from her mouth with an audible pop, her tongue sliding down his underside, moistening the rest of his cock rather greedily.

He could feel himself slipping away. But our Joker was never one to be defeated.

Fingers entered her harshly, suddenly. She locked, squirming and rocking back against the invaders, moans drowned out by the gag of his virile cock. He thrust into her, his fingers quickly hitting unto the most sensitive of nerves. She was rocked with more waves, threatening to knock her over the edge again. It was a competition, a race to see who would give in first, and neither was willing to part so easily.

She pulled him further inside her mouth, and into her throat. The asphyxiated cry from him was all the response she needed. She withheld her own pleasure, even as his strikes grew more vicious and precise. She flexed her throat, lathered the rest of his shaft with her tongue, pulled back to the head then deep-throated him as best she could. She came up for air, air that would soon be cut short by Akira's resolve.

He was gritting his teeth, trying his best not to let go, to remain composed and collected for one more moment. And it paid off. He'd found her weak spot, and with deft, proficient fingers, struck against it. His fingers angled perfectly towards her g-spot, his thumb striking with excellency at her clit and his tongue joining to sample her nectar once more. She'd pulled from his head, her pumping ever frenzied, saliva connecting the head of his cock to her lips, gasping incoherently, trying to lap at him, to make him go over at all costs.

And soon enough, the dam broke. 

A snarl from grit teeth, and a sharp squeal from pursed lips as the two lovers climaxed. A burst of hot spunk that painted Tae's face, ropes of cum soon shot into her thirsty lips. Her quim shot into needy lips, another taste of the godly poison she delivered, muscles contracting and tugging against fingers. She slurped it up like she was starved, as if he was the final drop in a scorching desert. Gulping rope after rope of virile cum, she could truly say she was in lustful Heaven... or perhaps Hell.

They were both short of breath, but the battle wasn't over yet. She moved first, turning from her position, her movements rather stilted and shaky. He took a second to recollect himself, a moment of calm as he felt her breasts once more pressing against his bandaged chest. 

They kissed sweetly, hands roaming across their naked forms, gentle caresses that soon grew passionate once more. Their lips danced in conjunction with one another, a building flame sparking wildly in moments. They weren't done yet. The present moment was simply a mild recess, a short rest before the true show began. They built up their need once more, the lips of her core sliding across his still aching tool. Tongues wrestled, moans joined and fingers grasped. She got a hold of the impressive length again, lifting her hips ever so slightly to rub him against her. Little giggles and moans alongside a knowing wink and a smirk from her. 

He was such an exciting mystery to her. She pondered deeply unto how a young man could be so adorable, and yet so masculine at the same time. He was a gentleman, a charming soul who did his best to right the countless wrongs and sins of humanity. A young man who would gladly lay his life on the line if it meant saving the ones he held dear. He was intelligent, brave, charismatic, and deeply attractive. Yet this was all hidden under a mask. A mask of shyness, of quiet acceptance. His past had left him in a state where he could not fight back, he could only blend in. And even so, he'd found a way to retaliate. Even so, he'd found his revenge, and broke the shackles of society.

She kissed him harshly, no words needed as she guided his meat into her. She bit upon his lips, a long moan emanating into their connection, followed by a sudden groan. She fed him into her body, every single inch of that wonderful cock filling her up in a way nothing else could. It felt incredible. The connection to him was intimate, her thighs clenching against his hips as his hands quickly took hold of her ass once more. 

"I love you, Akira..." She muttered against his lips, a soft mewl that grew as he began to pump into her. He pressed his lips against hers, a sudden domination as his hands clenched and his hips rutted up against her own.

"I love you, my Tae..."

She gave out a sharp exclamation, the arching of her back forcing her to pull back, her hands quickly grasping at her chest. Her hips rolled forward, slowly at first, letting his juicy knob get used to her warmth. He grasped unto her rather harshly, thrusting back up with a steady, yet gentle, tempo. They weren't in the same passionate haze they were just a moment ago. Rather, they were making love. The way he pushed into her, the way she pressed back unto him. The sudden outbursts, the little gasps and moans, the tiny kisses and sweet nothings they each whispered to one another. It was all for their love.

Fingers interlaced through raven locks, grasping, clenching, holding as tight as possible, caressing his scalp and his neck the more and more he thrust into her. His hands roamed her back, her thighs. Running along her stomach, making circles around her breasts, pressing forward strongly when he pumped into her. They kept thrusting against each other, their pace gradually building up, the little moans soon turning into passionate cries of pleasure. 

The tempo had increased, the rhythm had changed. No longer were they making sweet, sweet love. They were now giving into passion and lust. The smacking of their pelvises against each other, the wet sounds of her clenching around his solid knob, the strangled moans interrupted by sloppy crashes of mouth.

She dragged her nails across his back, the pain of his injuries somehow acting as an even bigger motivation for Akira. Over and over he drove unto her, rocking the frame of the lithe examination bed, thankfully so sturdily built. She ground further into him, rolling again and again, his wonderful rod piercing through and into her depths. 

He pushed his body upward, ignoring the stab of pain and the mild discomfort as he grabbed unto her hips and pulled further unto his shaft. He maneuvered his legs to his sides, bending the knee before pushing upwards with his feet, pressing her harshly against the very bed, narrowly and rather humorously avoiding contact with the cabinet. Her legs immediately clasped tightly around his waist, her arms coiling around his neck in a lover's embrace. 

He grasped her hips, pulling her towards him harshly, his hips a constant piston against her. She moaned, screamed, cried out his name over and over again, tried her best to keep on him. Soon enough her hands grasped at the light sheet that covered the mattress, her legs brought to her shoulders by his strong digits. He pressed the ankles against his shoulder-blades, driving her deeper into the bed with each powerful trust. The pain that seared through his chest went unnoticed, the light sting of his legs and arms completely ignored in favor of  _fucking_  her. He could feel it coming, the final wave, creeping unto him like a Shadow, threatening to burst, so close yet so far.

"Ngh~! A-Akira! Akira!" Her abdomen convulsed, her toes curling into themselves when he hit a sweet spot. "Fuck me! Plow into me! Take me, take my fucking cunt!" She was swearing wildly, the doctor's eyes half-lidded, a frightening lust in them. Hearing her swear like that made his loins tighten, it made his hair stand on end. He growled, leaning forward, pressing her legs against his chest, the beautiful, lengthy appendages a reminder to keep thrusting. 

"You're mine. All mine." His words were slightly slurred as he gave her a thorough pounding. But they were there, slurred out in a deep baritone that made her tighten around him. "And you will be mine. You're my woman." They were final, laced with a determination and drive that made her mind stir. "I'm yours! Please, harder, harder! Fuck me harder, fuck, drive that cock into me!"

"I'm... Fuck...!" He swore, and the taboo was suddenly broken. And so was the final piece of their resistance..

"Aaaaah...!" 

"Fuck!"

Tae was first. She clenched around him, her pussy milking that nubile cock for all it was worth, begging it for its' cum. The muscles of her thighs tightened, driving her ankles into Akira's clavicle, a final pain that sent him over his own edge. He burst inside her, rope after rope painting her insides with his seed. The warmth of him filled her loins, spreading throughout her system, prolonging the mind-shattering orgasm that crashed against her. Her body convulsed, her eyes widened, and her mouth opened in a perfect o, a scream that soon drowned out to a shrill gasp. He roared, a snarl that rang through the room as his body locked into place, hips instinctively driving his meaty, bursting cock into her waiting quim. A few moments, and he soon slipped out of her, a finality to the ordeal.

He slumped against her, both of their torsos rising and falling with every harsh, exhausted breath. His hands held him against the bed, arms shaking from the effort. And as her mind came back together and the stars in her vision settled, she could focus on him. She could focus on every fine detail. The way his hair matted to his forehead due to the thin sheen of sweat he sported, the way his eyes focused and unfocused on her, steel that could seem so cold now so alluring. The way his mouth stayed open, the way his arms shook...

Her hands found their righteous place at his neck, pulling the young man down to seize those delicious lip once more. The kiss was sweet, lazy. A way to unwind after the unyielding pleasure and constant shock. Eyes closed, breath hitched, lips joining and parting time and time again. The way the bandages slid from his form, the way his skin felt against hers... The way her hands slid across his back. It was all perfect.

"You're perfect."

She flushed.

He snuggled against her neck, idle kisses that she reciprocated. It felt like she'd lost track of everything. Of time, of space, of anything that wasn't him.

"Oh, dammit."

He hummed in inquiry, gray focusing unto almond.

"We have to wash the sheets, and... oh, your injuries!"

Her mind was going into overdrive, thinking of all she would need to do. He silenced her with a kiss.

"I'll help you clean, Tae. Although..."

He chuckled, moving his hands to the bandages that were already beginning to slip, the pain suddenly readily apparent.

 

"I could use some medicine right now."


End file.
